When using a multi-functional peripheral having a plurality of types of modes such as copying, scanning and faxing modes, the pattern of usage in each mode for each user often tends to appear. For example, in the copying mode, series of setting such as “specific density, simplex setting and 2 in 1” is often selected; in the scanning mode, “a specific file format (PDF: Portable Document Format (registered trademark)), specific resolution (200 dpi), a specific read-in mode (simplex)” is usually selected; and in the fax machine mode, “a specific transmitter (user A)/IP (Internet Protocol)-FAX/redirected transmission” is often chosen. As shown above, a user tends to select a specific pattern in each mode according to his preference or the purpose of use.
In such a status of usage, if the multi-functional peripheral requests the user to select a setting every time a mode is used, the user must repeat the same operations for each mode. This will consume user's time and effort. Particularly when each mode contains a great number of functions and alternatives that must be often utilized, this will result in an increased number of items to be set (the number of settings), a deeper hierarchical level of operation in setting, and an increased number of operation screen changes. This leads to complicated operations and time-consuming setting. Thus, if the same complicated operations must be repeated for every use of the multi-functional peripheral function, the user will be exposed to a growing stress. Further, when the user wants to correct a job error after having set or executed it, the user has to repeat the same operations from the very beginning. This will cause a great deal of inconvenience to the user.
To solve this problem, some multi-functional peripheral is provided with the function wherein the settings of the job having been executed (processing conditions) are stored in a nonvolatile memory and the history is displayed in chronological order. From this history, the user selects a desired job, and the settings of that job are reflected on the new job settings. Thus, the previous settings can be effectively utilized in this multi-functional peripheral. Further, this function also allows partial changes, in addition to a direct use of the previous settings. For example, when a user wants to correct a setting error after execution, the user can use the last job setting to correct the error, or can easily create a new job in conformity to correct settings.
One of the techniques of utilizing the previous settings is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-298377 wherein the inputted data is stored, and the input history is displayed in a menu format in such a way that the data corresponding to the input history selected therefrom can be used for the next input. Another example of the aforementioned techniques is found in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-25656 wherein the history of the operations performed by the user is stored in a memory, and the menu screen for the last operations is displayed at the time of the next access according to the history information (by quick transition to a deep level of hierarchy), whereby the user is allowed to start the operation from the menu screen for the last operations.
When using various types of modes in a multi-functional peripheral, setting can be completed by simple operations in some cases, but in other cases, a user is forced to perform complicated operations due to a greater number of settings, an increased number of the hierarchical operations or a large number of screen changes. Thus, when the setting requires more complicated operations, use of the previous settings leads to a substantial simplification of the operation and more effective setting.
In the meantime, resetting of the job having been executed based on incorrect setting is often performed shortly after job execution, for example, in 30 minutes through 1 hour subsequent to execution of the job. If much time has not yet passed after execution of the job, only a part of the setting is corrected using the history display function in many cases, even if the setting of the job is simple. However, the need for the job of simple setting is reduced with the lapse of time. For example, three through four hours after execution, the possibility of using the job setting is considerably reduced. Rather, there is an increase in the possibility of using the job of complicated setting having been executed several days before. As described above, the previous settings of the job required by the user depend on two factors—operations performed at the time of job setting and elapsed time.
By contrast, mere display of the history of job settings in chronological order, or display of the input history in the menu format as the technique disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-298377 is not sufficient to meet the user's needs which are subjected to change according to the operations performed at the time of job setting and elapsed time, as mentioned above. For example, when the recently executed jobs mainly consist of the jobs of simple setting, these jobs are displayed in the history list in the higher order of precedence (on a higher level). When a user wants to use the old job of complicated setting after the lapse of a predetermined time under this situation, the intended job is displayed in the history list in the lower order of precedence (on a lower level), and is difficult to find. Further, such a job may be erased due to limited memory capacity, and cannot be used in some cases.
The technique disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-25656 displays the menu screen wherein the last operation was performed in response to the user's last access. This menu screen is not always the optimum screen for the current setting. Further, since the structure is not designed to use the previous settings, setting operation must be performed independently of the menu screen displayed at the time of new access.
The object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problems and to provide an information processing apparatus and program wherein, when the job processing conditions are to be re-set using the previous settings, display can be made to meet the user's requirements, with sufficient consideration given to the operation items and elapsed time.
The essential points of the present invention intended to achieve the aforementioned object are found in the following inventions: